Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for manufacturing a fraction of cacao bean husk having an inhibitory activity against glucosyltransferase in the prevention of tooth decay and more particularly, to the process for manufacturing a fraction of cacao bean husk having more potent activity against glucosyltransferase in the prevention of tooth decay, while providing an economically feasible recovery process designed to treat enormous wastes of cacao bean husk, wherein it comprises the steps in which:
an extract of cacao bean husk, which has already proven to exhibit an excellent inhibitory activity against glucosyltransferase, is formed from cacao bean husk; and, PA1 the extract is again added to an adsorption resin and fractioned by 50% ethanol aqueous solution. PA1 4.about.10 weight parts of 50% acetone aqueous solution are added to 1 weight part of dried cacao bean husk, stirred under reflux at 40.about.80.degree. C. for 4.about.6 hours, and extracted two times to give an extract of cacao bean husk having more potent activity against glucosyltransferase; PA1 the extract of cacao bean husk, so formed, is added to styrene-based adsorption resin, washed with 1.about.2 weight parts of 20% ethanol, followed by the addition of 1.about.2 weight parts of 50% ethanol for fractionation; and, PA1 the extract is concentrated under reduced pressure at 40.about.50.degree. C. PA1 an extract of cacao bean husk, which has already proven to exhibit an excellent inhibitory activity against glucosyltransferase, is formed from cacao bean husk; and, PA1 the extract is again added to an adsorption resin and fractioned by 50% ethanol aqueous solution.